Will you be my baby?
by Doll On The Shelf
Summary: Artemis is taken through the time portal by someone trying to cause him and The People more trouble. When Holly risks her magic and agrees to help him, Artemis can't understand why. How will she tell him? How will he react? ON HOLD!


**HI! This is my very first story ever on fanfiction! Hope you like it. Holly's personality changes slightly in this story. No so bad though!**

**Cookies and roses to all reviewers. Review please! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, but I do own my sanity. I hope O.o**

**Will you be my baby?**

**Chapter one: Empty beds and big decisions.**

Artemis sighed. It had been a while since he had heard from his fairy friends, and to be honest, he missed the company. Butler was always there, but he was usually patrolling the Fowl Manor premises long after Artemis had gone to bed.

The young Fowl stood, his raven hair following the movement, framing his face with dark shadows. It was time to go to bed. Artemis had been staying later than usual, the loneliness separating him from sleep. As a result, he had black circles drooping under his eyes and a shaking headache that rattled between his ears, crying out for rest.

Artemis silently changed into his nightwear, brushed his teeth and slid under the cool cream sheets to gather his energy. He had left his window open so that the Irish night air could enter his room, roaming freely into every corner.

The raven haired boy fell softly asleep, the gentle noise of the leaves outside growing distant, until they were no longer heard.

As Artemis slept a sparkling blue light formed a tunnel leading out of his window. The magical glow slowly began to creep inside, spreading up the walls around the sleeping teen's bed. He did not wake even when the light engulfed him and disappeared , leaving an empty bed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Captain Holly Short was not happy. She stood in front of the mirror, combing her newly grown auburn hair into mid-length ponytail at the back of her head.

She was running late for work at section eight head quarters, all because Foaly's new alarm clock hadn't woken her up on time. She would have to tell him about it when she got there

Holly grabbed her apartment key as she left and broke into a sprint down the hallway and out of the building.

Her hazel and blue eyes were watering rapidly as she plunged into the wind. As she was running the strangest thoughts collided with her mind.

'_I wonder what Artemis is up to? Should I call him? It has been a while..'_

"No" Holly voiced to herself. She would not allow her thoughts to drive her deeper into the subject.

She sighed as she came to a stop outside the concealed building and pressed a button at the base f the communication screen.

"Oh, Holly." The female secretary mentally slapped herself. " Sorry, _Captain, _you're late. Miss Vinyaya and Sir Foaly are waiting."

".. Just buzz me in would you?" Holly scowled. The last thing she needed was a brain dead sprite giving her a lecture.

"Okay, Captain." The pixie gave a phoney smileinto the lens. She looked away for a moment then two camouflaged doors slid open, revealing the entrance to section eight.

Holly ran inside and down the surprisingly white corridor, turning left at the end into an equally white room, filled to the brim with the highest quality of technology.

Vinyaya was tapping tidy nails on the table, her silver hair let loose to fall past her shoulders. Foaly was also there, scanning his eyes from book, to computer, then back again.

"Hey," Holly panted, flitting hazel and blue orbs around the room, staring at the stacks of paper piled on Vinyaya's desk.

"Holly! Good to see you!" The centaur wrapped his arms around the tiny elf.

"Urgh! Get the hell off me!" She yelled, pushing the over-intelligent creature harshly away.

Foaly grunted. "Good to see you too. Oh, and you're late." He put on his best stern face.

"Not my fault." Holly raised her palms. "It was YOUR stupid alarm clock that didn't wake me up on time to get here early."

Foaly looked socked. "Impossible! Did you even plug it in?"

"Yes."

Disappointment plastered the centaurs face as he went to check his clock diagrams.

Vinyaya stepped in before the conversation got any louder. She shoved the chair back, attractive hips swaying in an alluring motion.

"Okay! Holly, we have an important matter to discuss with you. Right, Foaly?" Vinyaya spoke, a serious smile dominating strawberry lips.

"Yes,_ Captain huggles, _we do." Foaly said, sarcasm tearing through his voice. He wanted to continue, but Vinyaya sent him a deathly warning glare, so instead he turned back to his computer.

The silver haired elf flicked her head back in Holly's direction.

"Anyway, back to our problem. One name says it all. You should be able to guess it easily." Vinyaya frowned, staring straight at Holly.

"Artemis Fowl." She bowed her head, her black hair tie coming sliding out, allowing auburn locks to form a curtain over her face.

"Correct. We got a video call from Butler." Foaly spoke up, pressing several buttons on a keypad. A screen on the wall jumped to life.

Butler's face appeared on it, a mask of worry coating his flesh. Foaly hit 'play' at the bottom of the screen, and Butler's lips began to move.

"Holly, are you there? I need a favour, Artemis is missing."

Holly felt a twang of concern somewhere inside her.

Butler continued, "I knocked on his door, and when there was no answer, I looked inside. His bed was empty, and there was a trail of magic-like blue dust leading to his window. I fear it may be the time portal. Please, help him."

Foaly paused the screen on Butler's still face. "Now Holly, think this through. There is a chance that you may lose your magic. We aren't going to get involved much. It is way too risky. But that doesn't mean that we will not support your choice."

Holly raised her gaze.

"But how did the time portal come back? We sealed it."

Vinyaya decided to explain. She was growing terribly bored of listening to Foaly and Holly speaking.

"Well, it seems that a mischievous mystical creature, is trying to cause you trouble. He, or she, must have studied this topic and summoned the portal to the Fowl Manor."

"Must be a pretty powerful bugger then. To summon that."

Holly rolled her eyes. It always seemed to be her stuck in the middle of a society threatening situation.

"Actually no. It seems that the summoning can be done by pretty much anyone." Foaly announced, unhappy that another idiot was trying to get The People involved with the humans.

Vinyaya spoke before Foaly became annoying. "Your choice, Holly. We can open the portal for you, but then you are on your own. But we will be waiting for you to return. We are not sure if you will end up with Artemis." She looked serious. Serious enough to make Foaly uncomfortable.

Holly took one look at Butler's terrified face on the paused screen. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment.

"I'll do it."

**Hahahaha! There you go, the first chapter to my first story. Hope you enjoyed it, hope you will be nice enough to review! **

**So, With little Arty missing, and Holly thinking to save him… What will happen next? **

**You will have to wait for the next chapter, which all depends on reviews. **

**So… REVIEW!!!! Please? **


End file.
